farcryfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pagan Min
Pagan Min – główny antagonista gry Far Cry 4. Jest samozwańczym dyktatorem Kyratu, który przejął władzę siłą nad krajem. Przeszłość Pagan Min urodził się w Hong Kongu w 1966 roku. Był synem barona narkotykowego. Pagan był ekstrawagancki i "w gorącej wodzie kompany" w odróżnieniu od swojego ojca, którego nazywał "dinozaurem". Po śmierci ojca przejął jego kartel i przyjął pseudonim Pagan w "hołdzie" dla Birmańskiego króla, który zabił jego rodzinę, aby przejąć władzę. Min miał większe ambicje niż operacje swojego kartelu, więc zaczął tworzyć własną armię. Sprawiło to napięcia z jego sojusznikami, którzy zaczęli spiskować przeciwko jemu. Wiedząc, że zostanie w kraju jest równoznaczne z jego śmiercią, opuścił Hong Kong. Za cel swojej ucieczki wybrał Kyrat. Kyrat znajdował się w środku wojny domowej. Pagan wraz ze swoim wojskiem przyłączył się do rojalistów w ich walce o obalenie monarchy. Po miesiącach ciężkich walk udało się im zająć Pałac Królewski. Mieli zamiar koronować nowego młodego króla, lecz Pagan zabił go i sam mianował się królem, a jego żołnierze zabili niemal wszystkich wcześniej walczących z nimi rojalistów. Zdrada Mina spowodowała powstanie ruchu oporu - Złotego Szlaku. Opór Złotego Szlaku dowodzonego przez Mohana Ghale był niewielki, z uwagi na słabe wyszkolenie wojskowe w odróżnieniu od armii nowego króla. Doprowadziło to spięć między Mohanem a jego żoną Ishwari. Ta chciała walczyć wraz z innymi, lecz jej mąż postanowił ją wykorzystać w roli szpiega i wysłać do Pałacu Królewskiego. Ishwari jednak zakochała się Paganie i urodziła mu córkę Lakshmanę. Mohan w ramach zemsty zabił małą Min, a Ishwari zabiła Mohana i uciekła z małym Ajay'em (synem Mohana) do USA zostawiając króla samotnym. Far Cry 4 Pagana poznajemy już w prologu. Po zatrzymaniu autobusu przez Armię Królewską w którym przybył do Kyratu Ajay, aby rozsypać prochy matki w Lakshmanie na jej ostatnie życzenie. Przez nieudane zatrzymanie autobusu Min, który przyleciał helikopterem zabija jednego z żołnierzy. Porywa on Ajay'a wraz z Darpanem do kompleksu De Pleur'a. Cała czwórka siada przy stole. Darpan próbuje wysłać wiadomość o pomoc, lecz Pagan zabiera mu komórkę i zsyła na tortury, zostawiając Ajay'a samego prosząc go o zostanie przy stole. Możemy teraz uciec i potoczyć dalej fabułę lub poczekać i odblokować alternatywne zakończenie. Po ucieczce Pagan często kontaktuje się z bohaterem przez radio(komórkę?). Kolejny raz spotykamy go w Więzieniu Durgesh. Przybył aby sprawdzić czy żyjemy i zadbać abyśmy w nim nie umarli. Tuż po przybyciu do Północnego Kyratu wysłał do wioski Utkarsh swojego sobowtóra Erica, którego zabija Ajay. Konfrontacja z nim następuje po szturmie na Fortecę Królewską. Ajay postanawia zmierzyć się z nim sam na sam. Po przybyciu do Pałacu Królewskiego stajemy przed wyborem: - Możemy go zastrzelić. Jego dyktatura zostanie obalona, lecz Ajay nie wypełni ostatniego życzenia swojej matki. -Jeśli go nie zastrzelimy to on i Ajay pójdą rozsypać prochy matki. Po wyjściu bohatera z świątyni Pagan odleci swoim helikopterem. -Możliwe jest trzecie wyjście. Jeśli rozsypiemy proch matki bohatera, to jest moment, w którym Min odlatuje. Wtedy możemy zestrzelić jego helikopter (np. wyrzutnią rakiet). Kyrat zostanie wolny, a Ghale wypełni życzenie matki. Personalia Pagan Min znany jest ze swojego ekstrawaganckiego ubioru, braku oporu do przemocy i kompletnym brakiem przejmowania się nawet najpoważniejszymi problemami. Jego stosunek do Ajay'a, mimo że przyłączył się do Złotego Szlaku i walczył przeciwko niemu jest specyficznie niejednoznaczny. W przeciągu całej gry miał wiele okazji do zabicia go ale nigdy nie zrobił tego. Twierdzi, że chce wprowadzić Kyrat w chwalebną przyszłość na popiołach starego społeczeństwa. Mogło być w tym ziarenko prawdy jeśli spojrzy się na jego zmianę podczas romansu z Ishwari, lecz się tak nie stało. Jego rządy są charakterystyczne dla bezwzględnego dyktatora przypominające wielu komunistycznych władców jak Józef Stalin, Mao Zedong czy Kim II-Sung. Ponadto kontroluje wszystkie media w kraju szerząc w nich swoją propagandę. Wydarzenia w Far Cry 4 ujawniają, że stał się samotnikiem zrzucając ciężar władzy na swoich gubernatorów - Yumę, Noor i De Pleura. Yuma była szczególnie zawiedziona jego zmianą. Uważała, że stał się słaby w porównaniu do początku jego "działalności". Obwinia ona Ishwari Ghale o doprowadzenie go do tego stanu i zahamowanie jego bezwzględności. W dziennikach Mohana Ghale'ya możemy przeczytać, że spotykał się z przywódcami Złotego Szlaku na pokojowych rozmowach gdy urodziła się Lakshmana. Podczas jednej z rozmów z Ajay'em wyjawia, że za namową jego matki wysłał kilku studentów medycyny do Singapuru na szkolenia. Podczas zakończenia wyznaje, że najgorszym czasem w jego rządach była śmierć Lakshmany i ucieczka Ishwari ale przyznaje, że żal był tylko pretekstem do robienia tego co chciał robić. Ciekawostki * Wieczne pióro Pagana Mina jest prawdopodobnie złotym modelem 143 Montblanc z uwagi na cenę i wygląd. * Pagan Min opiera się na prawdziwym Birmańskim władcy o tym samym imieniu.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pagan_MinBył dziewiątym królem dynastii Konbaung w Birmie. Rządził w XIX wieku. Zabił swoich braci (a nie ojca jak błędnie twierdzili twórcy) aby zdobyć tron. Nazwa "Pagan" lub "Bagan" również odnosi się do nazwy stolicy tegoż królestwa. Miasto to istniało między IX i XIII wiekiem. * Mimo, że jest głównym antagonistą, to nie jest wrogo nastawiony do bohatera, co więcej często mu pomaga. * Ma wielkie upodobanie do mody. * Uplay wydała jego 9 calową figurkę, a inna jego figurka była dołączana do edycji kolekcjonerskiej. * W trailerze edycji Kyrat Far Cry 4 jego pałac znajduje się w pobliżu Królewskiej Fortecy, a w Królewskim Ogrodzie znajdował się grób rodzinny, który okazał się Kaplicą Lakshmany. * Jest jedynym antagonistą w serii, który jest powiązany z protagonistą. * Przez cały okres gry kontaktuje się z bohaterem i prowadzi z nim luźne konwersacje. Informuje nas np. o zabiciu kucharza, bo Ajay nie zjadł jego krabowych ciasteczek, krytykuje noszenie przez bohatera surowego mięsa w kieszeniach (przynęty), dziwi się, że we wszystkich świątyniach wciąż palą się pochodnie czy denerwuje się po zniszczeniu jego złotego pomnika. * Posiada swojego dublera Eric'a, który upodobnił się do niego poprzez operacje chirurgiczne. To on występuje publicznie, jego portrety widnieją na banknotach czy plakatach i pozował do złotego posągu Mina. Eric pochodzi z Melbourne w Australii, więc nie był nawet Azjatą jak Pagan, lecz miał niemal identyczne kości policzkowe co umożliwiło mu zostanie dublerem. * Jeśli zastrzelimy go w zakończeniu. to Ajay nie może odstwaić urny swojej matki, nawet jeśli udamy się do kapliczki po finale. W pałacu nadal znajduje się ciało Pagana, lecz w innej pozycji niż go tam zostawiliśmy. * Możliwe jest zestrzelenie jego helikoptera, gdy odlatuje. Połączy to oba pozostałe zakończenia. Rozmowa z przywódcą po zakończeniu jest odmienna, co sugeruje, że jest ono kanoniczne. Przy drodze do Pałacu Królewskiego możemy znaleźć rozbity helikopter i ciało byłego króla. Przeszukanie go da nam przedmioty warte 250 000 Rupii. Dodatkowo, pozwolenie mu na odlecenie zaliczane jest jako zabicie go. * Istnieje błąd umożliwiający ciągłe przeszukiwanie jego ciała. Daje to nieograniczone pieniądze. * Przeszukanie jego ciało daje nam Broszkę #2 i Złote Pióro. Broszka jest jedynym egzemplarzem, a z uwagi na śmierć króla stała się szczególnie droga. Pióro jest także nożem, którego użył do zabicia żołnierza w Prologu. Dostał go od Ishwari. * Jego aktor głosowy Troy Baker występował w wielu innych grach m.in w The Last of Us jako Joel, w BioShock Infinite jako Booker DeWitt, w Batman: Arkham Origins jako Joker, w Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru jako Talion, w Personie 4 jako Kanji Katsuni, w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare jako Jack Mitchel i wiele innych. * Troy stwierdził, że Pagan był inspirowany portretem Chistopha Walsa "Hans Walda" z filmu "Bękarty Wojny". Sam Troy otrzymał rolę przypadkowo, gdy jeden z castingowców z Uplay wszedł do studia podczas jego audycji. Mimo, że kompletnie improwizował, to i tak dostał rolę. * Jego model w edytorze jest bardzo odporny (wytrzymuje wybuchy dwóch granatów). Zachowuje się jak zwykły żołnierz i ciągle krzyczy "Co do diabła!" * Podobnie jak Noor I De Pleur nie ma złych zamiarów względem bohatera. Uważa go za kogoś w rodzaju syna lub potomka. * Niemal zawsze jest miło nastawiony do Ajay'a mimo, że ten niszczy całą jego działalność. Staje się zły względem niego w kilku momentach m.in gdy zniszczymy jego złoty posąg. * Jego twarz jest podobna do szefa kuchni Chew'a Wana - znanego Malezijskiego kucharza. Kategoria:Postacie w Far Cry 4 Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Członkowie Armii Królewskiej Kategoria:Mężczyźni